tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber of Dusk
(Alternate Summon) (Alternate Summon) |color = Black |birthplace = Ancient Greece |birthday = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'8 205cm |weight = 100kg |image = |alignment = Lawful-Neutral |affiliation = Iberia |profession = King of Iberia |base of operations = Hy-Brasil |master = Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn |command seal = |class skills = (B) (C-) |personal skills = Divinity (B+) (A+) Charisma © |phantasm = Megodous Artegal (A+) Per Alas Porci © Hesperides (EX) }} Saber of Dusk ("薄明"のセイバー, "Hakumei" no Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is ( , Kuryūsāōru), the Golden Sword Warrior (金色の剣士, Kin'iro no kenshi). He is the son of Medusa and Poseidon, husband of Kallirhoe, and father of Geryon and Echidna. Although it is known that he was born and that he sired children, most of his legend has been lost to time. Even the great author Ovid only gave brief mention of his name in the "Metamorphoses", but did not tell of anything else. Life Born as a product of the God of the Sea Poseidon and the Earth goddess Medusa. As a counter to the effects of his mother's Mystic Eyes of Petrification, he was born blind allowing for her to look upon him directly without doing any harm to him. Without his sight, he learned to navigate through the world by relying on his other senses, which heightened beyond boundaries where sight was not necessary. Unable to ever see his mother's appearance, he never had to witness her eventual transformation into the Gorgon as a result of the curse placed on her by Athena, nor the violent act in which she devoured her enemies. After his mother was slain and decapitated by Perseus while he was riding atop Pegasus away from the isle, he returned finding only her headless body . Unable to see what had happened, he stumbled into the cavern where they had lived until he dips his hand in a pool of blood pouring from her corpse's neck. Unsure what it was, he ingested a small amount to verify that it was indeed blood. Instead of pursuing the killer, he instead took his anger out upon those who guided them to his mother; the Graeae. Killing the three of them, he took their single eye of prophecy and single tooth of severance and made them his tools; replacing his own right eye, he assimilated its power and developed his own form of Mystic Eyes of Precognition. From the tooth, he took with him and smelted the gathered metals of fallen warriors who had attempted and failed to assault the Shapeless Isle and used it to create his own golden sword, Megadous. Stained by the act of killing, Pegasus left him as the poor creature did not enjoy the smell of blood or violence, in which Chrysaor had to make his own way afterwards, transforming into a large board with wings and flying westwards to the untamed lands of Iberia. Upon landing at the site of his future capital of Tartessos. Transforming back into his human form, he wandered the new and unknown lands until he felt the waters of the River Rerkes (modern name: Guadalquivir) and proceeded to bath in it. His act of washing the blood from his body disturbed the river naiad, Callirrhoe, who arose from the waters to see what was happening when she saw the naked form of Chrysaor. She immediately ducked under the water again in embarrassment much to the confusion and ignorance of the blind man bathing. Unaware of what had occured, he wandered south until he found himself Gades (modern name: Cadiz), home of the Garden of the Hesperides. He find the garden threatened by the Amphisbaena, a monster with serpent's head at both the neck and the tail upon a bird-like body. Without properly thinking, he transformed into his monster form and attacked the beast blindly, incurring multiple bites, scratches and venom-injections before he finally killed it. By sunset he was slowly dying until the Hesperides fed him a golden apple which cured all his wounds and removed the venom. As thanks and at the promise of future protection, they agreed to present Chrysaor with a golden apple every sunset regardless of injuries. He returned north to the same river belonging to Callirrhoe, only this time he was dressed and refreshed by the Hesperides. Gaderios, King of Atlantis and son of the Titan Eumelos (twin of Atlas) invaded Iberia, intending to make Callirrhoe his bride. Chrysaor fought him every day for seven years despite being outmatched in combat, only to recover every evening by the golden fruit, until he eventually wore down the king until he eventually sliced him in half. Chyrsaor would be named King of Iberia following this while Atlantis was promptly sunk beneath the waves save for a few islands that had once been the mountain peaks. He and Callirrhoe would eventually be married at the founding of Tartessos, and would have two children; the three-bodied giant Geryon, and the serpent-hinded Echidna. Geryon would father Erythia by the Hesperid Erethea, while Echidna would become the "Mother of Monsters" bearing the children of Typhon; Orthrus the two-headed hound, Cerberus the three-headed dog, the many-headed Lernaean Hydra, the indestructible Nemean Lion, the riddle-making Spinx, the sleeping Colchian Drakon, Ladon the Garden's guardian serpent, the liver-eating Caucasian Eagle, the fire-breathing Chimera, and Phaea the Crommyonian Sow. He was taught in the art of swordsmanship by the God Ares himself who enjoyed watching over his battles in Iberia, and would also birth Eurytion by the Chyrsaor's granddaughter Erythia. Chrysaor would assign him as guardsmen of the red cattle along with Chrysaor's son (and Eurytion's grandfather) Geryon and Echidna's son Orthrus. Ladon would be assigned the permanent guardian of the Garden of Hesperides. After many years, Chrysaor would complete a great kingdom spanning as far north as the Pyrenes mountains and to the Sahara in the south. He would also make tributary states of several islands that circled the Atlantic, including Antillia, Bacalao, Cassiterides, and Royllo made of the ruins of Atlantis. For his tenth labour, Heracles was ordered to retrieve the entire herd of red cattle, which resulted in the deaths of Geryon, Eurytion and Orthrus who attempted to stop him, before erecting two large pillars by splitting the mountains connecting Iberia to Morocco, separating Chrysaor's kingdom in two. Echidna attempted to retrieve the cattle on her own, but was caught after retrieving them and was raped by the hero who left her and took back the cattle to Greece. Echidna would flee to Scythia where she would give birth to Agathyrsus, Gelonus and Scythes. Enraged by this hero's acts against him, and further soured by his reported "glorified" killings of many of Chrysaor's grandchildren, he made a vendetta against the demigod. When Heracles came back in order to complete his eleventh labour, he enlisted in Atlas help to retrieve the apples, knowing what Chrysaor would do should he be found trespassing. Atlas collected the apples from his daughters and returned to Heracles unbeknownst to Chyrsaor. Angered beyond contempt, Chrysaor transformed and flew off in pursuit. His demise or what happened after remain largely unknown. His death passed the succession of his kingdom to his great-grandson, Norax, whom would come to invade the Balearic islands and Sardinia. His sword Megadous would eventually pass to the Knight of Justice, Artegal, who renamed the blade Chrysaor. Personality Appearance He is inherently tall with near shoulder length purple hair and clouded eyes. Role Fate/Providence In 2009, Chrysaor was summoned as Saber of Dusk by Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn from inside his mausoleum within the Rock of Gibraltar. Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance (B): A child born of dual divinity, he is exempt from being affected by many modern magecrafts and a few ancient magics from the age of gods. Riding (C-): The only known mount he ever willingly rode atop was Pegasus who was more like his brother than a mount, being the only beast he would ever put his faith in to carry him directly and without direction. In battle, he rode upon a chariot drawn by a large boar but only as a mode of transportation as he could never rely on his instincts to correctly maneuver it in battle. He can handle a few modern vehicles so long as nothing hinders his other senses. Personal Skills Divinity (B+): As the child of a god and a fallen god, he has a substantiate advantage in terms of divinity compared to other demigods. So much so that he had an unnatural longevity. Graeae (A): A form of Mystic Eyes he was not born with due to his blindness, it was instead obtained after taking the eye from the Graeae and usurping its power of divination to be used to precognate a small degree of history from any used in its sight. Limited to his right eye only. Charisma ©: As a king by his own merits and prowess to united the Iberian peninsula, he has a meritable enough ability to converse well enough but never to the extent to those who were born to rule. At most, he can rouse troops to continue fighting, but no more. Noble Phantasms | }} (A+): Anti-Army. Made from the combination of forging adamantine metal with the single tooth of the Graeae, it is a sword that is said to be able to cut through anything with great ease. A blade of his own making, it has only ever had two wielders in its entirety. | }} ©: Anti-Unit (Self). Being nurtured under the effects of his mother's curse, he was able to freely transform into a large winged boar and revert back at his convenience. As a Saber, his ability to transform is reduced to an external avatar that boosts his stats momentarily for a single stage of attacks in battle. | }} (EX): Barrier. For his guardianship of the Garden of the Hesperides, he was awarded a tribute of a single golden apple from the great tree to consume every evening in order to recover from his injuries of the day but would only come into effect upon the twilight. He can continue procuring the fruit from any tree at this time between day and night.